Kate VS Venom
by Metallica1147
Summary: The Symbiote known as Venom goes to Jasper Park, Canada to look for new host. It finds no human, but does find a powerful host for the Symbiote to take over. Will the wolf known as Kate make it? This is my first Fan Fic I do for the Spider-Man section.


**Kate vs. Venom**

It's a sunny day in Jasper Park. The blue birds are flying, the wolves are being Alphas are hunting, and Omegas are having fun! But, somewhere deep in the woods of Jasper Park, a dark blue, human like figure is moving in these woods. But this human like creature was no human, it was a Symbiote! An alien species from outer space that has come to our world many years ago to find a human host. For years this Symbiote has been controlling the human body of the man named Eddie Brock.

The Symbiote known as Venom has been looking for a new host. It's starting to get tired of Eddie. And since it can't get control of Peter Parker, who is also known as Spider-Man, it needs to look for a new host. Since no one in New York is powerful enough for Venom's thirst for power, it left NY to look for a new host. Venom as found it's way to Jasper Park, Canada.

All day, it looks for a human, but finds nothing. However the Symbiote still feels a great power somewhere near. It keeps moving on in Jasper to find the source. Venom finds nothing but a few wolves that are hunting. It wants to leave, but he feels the power source much closer! Could the power be coming from one of those wolves? Venom took a moment to think about it to itself. It only thought of one way to see if one of these wolves where the source of the power. Venom stepped out of the shadows to show itself. The four wolves, Kate, Garth, Hutch, and Candu looked at the figure before them.

Venom let out a terrifying sound, which scared three of the found wolves away. But one stayed and stared down the Symbiote. It was Kate. She growled at tall figure in front of her, and Venom new that Kate was the power source it was looking for.

"What are you?" asked Kate.

Venom growled at the wolf, and then spoke to her.

"I'm Venom! And I challenge you to a fight!"

"If it means defending my pack, then so be it!"

Kate wasted no time and jumped at Venom to attack. But Venom with his huge claw like hand stuck Kate in the face, causing her to fall down. Kate quickly got back up and attacked again. She bit Venom's hand, which made Venom yell out in pain. The Symbiote grabbed Kate and threw her on the ground to get her off. Venom then used part of its skin from its hand to grab Kate to bring her closer to it. It then punches Kate in the face, which makes her falls down to the ground again.

Kate started to bleed from her nose but that didn't stop her. She then bit Venom's leg, but Venom hardly felt it. It kicked Kate off its leg and Kate went flying to a tree. Kate hit the tree and was in more pain then ever. She got up slowly, and saw Venom crawl to her on all fours. Kate ran as fast as she could to buy time. But Venom was catching up to her. Kate had to think quick, and quickly threw some dirt in it's eyes and blinded the Symbiote. Venom stopped to get the dirt of its eyes, which gave Kate the chance to get away.

Kate kept running but she reached a dead end. The new steel fence that was made just last week to keep humans from entering wolf territory stopped her. Kate turned around and saw Venom coming towards her, and Venom was very angry. Kate looked around; the fence was too tall for her to jump over so she couldn't escape. But she found a metal pipe to attack Venom with. She had trouble grabbing it with her paws but she was able to pick it up and hit Venom with it. Venom was hurt but it still didn't do anything! The Symbiote grabbed the metal pipe from Kate and threw it away.

"Any last words, wolf?" said Venom.

But before Kate said anything, the metal pipe Venom threw hit the top of the fence and made an echoing sound. Venom screamed in pain covering his ears to block the pain. Kate eyes widen saw the metal pipe. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed the pipe with her mouth and started tried to climb the steel fence to reach the top. The sound was gone and Venom was ready to attack again. The Symbiote jumped up to grab Kate. It grabbed her leg, and Kate was close to the top. She was trying to reach the top of the fence but just couldn't. She got the pipe out of her mouth and held it in her paw. Kate then banged the pipe on top of the fence, which made the loud echoing sound come again which pierced Venom's ears like hundreds knives stabbing it's ears.

Kate climbed higher and with all her strength she used the pipe to bang the top part of the fence has hard as she can to make the sounds even worse for Venom! Venom at the top of it's lungs, yelling in pain quickly detached it's self from it's human host and left. Eddie Brock who hasn't seen the light of day for so long fell down and the Symbiote slivered away. Kate, who was bruised, batter, and still had a bloody nose jumped off the fence and walked towards Eddie Brock. She looked at the unconscious body to see if he was still alive.

"Whatever that thing was must have been this man's body!" Kate said to herself.

But as Kate was examining the body, the live Symbiote slivered back to where Kate was and got on her leg. Kate felt the huge poke and looked down to see the Symbiote was crawling all over her body. Kate was trying to bite it off of herself but there was too much for her to take off all at once! And she was till weak after the huge battle. The Symbiote was all over her body, even went inside of Kate to take control of her insides. Kate yelled but the Symbiote quickly took over Kate's body. And now, Venom has a new host. And with a terrifying sound, Kate, I mean, Venom has made his mark and let everyone know, it has found a new, more powerful host.

**The End…?**


End file.
